brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Gulch
Bloody Gulch is the 8th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. This shows where Red and his men was when Baker was knocked unconscious and find the tanks. Summary Witness what happens at Hill 30, after Baker leaves to find the armor, with the men who were left to defend the line under the command of Hartsock and Sgt. Hassay. Plot Red recalls his time in Battle of Hill 30 where Mac tasked Red and his squad to go to the left flank to eliminate German reinforcement in the battlefield. Red is joined not only 3rd Squad but also 2nd and 1st Squad. They headed the left flank and engage the Germans in the area. After an intense fight, they head to another area. In the another area, they finish the mortar team but as they are moving on, the tank enter the battlefield and engage the team. Red's team managed to kill the Germans while avoiding the Panzers. Red grabbed few Panzerfasuts and destroy two tanks. Red's team head back to the main line where it is underwhelming fire and need of support. Red's team joined the fight and fight an endless wave of Germans until Baker arrived with the 2nd Armored Division tanks and ended in an American victory. Baker rests up near the tank and asked for a cigarette. Objectives Clear the left flank German reinforcements and armor moved in from the south along the 101st's left flank. Defend Hill 30 until Baker arrives with reinforcements The 101st was holding the line until Baker returned with reinforcements. Transcript Hartsock's introduction Marshall: How intense would you say the fighting was? Conflict Bullets and mortars were going off everywhere simultaneously around the beleaguered paratroopers of Fox Company. An unconscious Sergeant Matt Baker laid motionless as he had moments ago got hit from an incoming mortar. Private First Class Kevin Leggett goes to check up on him while bullets whizzed past him and the rest of the paratroopers with him including Mac and Hartsock. Leggett: Christ. He's not moving! Mac turns to Hartsock. Mac: Hartsock! There's just too many of 'em. You have to cut off their reinforcements on the left flank or we're all dead. Then get your ass back here. We can't hold the line all God damn day. Leggett: Baker looks pretty bad, Sarge! Mac: Get moving! Paddock, you're with Hartsock! After listening to Mac's orders, Red called Corrion, Paddock, Campbell, Marsh and Frair to his side and proceed to move towards the 101st left flank to stop German reinforcements. As they arrived in a different battlefield, the mortar hit a tree and block them off from the main line. They have no choice but to push forward. They eliminated the first few German teams before encountering MGs which prove as a obstacle for the paratroopers. Red's team headed to the left flank to attack the MG crews, before that they clear some German defenders. After clearing the area, they headed to the next area where it is bombarded by the nearby mortar team. They easily defeat the German mortar team and its security and headed to the next area. However, it proved to be difficult since the battlefield is wider and tanks supporting the Germans. Red's team clear the whole section Germans by using the 4Fs while avoiding tank fire. After clearing the German infantry, Red's team distract the tanks while Red himself goes to a Panzerfaust crate and uses it to destroy two tanks in the vicinity. Their actions have reduced German reinforcement in the battle and they headed back to their line where German infantry continue their attack. Red's team lend its help with Mac and the 101st line to hold the line until Baker brought tanks into the battlefield where it turn the tide of the battle into the paratroopers favour. Once the battle is over, the tank goes near the line and Baker gets off the tank and lies against it. He asks his squad for a lighter. Baker:'''Anyone got a light? '''Chapter Ends Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Sergeant Jackson (does not speak) * Sergeant Kilroy (does not speak) * Corporal Jacob Campbell (does not have scripted dialogue) * Corporal Samuel Corrion (does not have scripted dialogue) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock (Playable) * Corporal Franklin Paddock (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (KIA) * Private First Class Harry Wheaton (does not speak) * Private Richard Doe (does not speak,KIA) * Private Nicholas Hooper (does not speak) * Private Reece Jameson (does not speak) * Private Thomas Locke (does not speak,WIA) * Private James Marsh (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private James York (does not speak,KIA) * Private Dean "Friar" Winchell (does not have scripted dialogue) Weapons American Weapons and Vehicles * B.A.R. M1918 * M1A1 Carbine * M4 Sherman German Weapons and Vehicles * Kar 98k * StG 44 * MG 42 (Mounted) * Panzerfaust (Picks Up) * Granatwerfer 42 Mortar * Panzer IV Teams Assault Team: * Cpl. Paddock - M3 Grease Gun * Cpl. Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt. Winchell - M1A1 Carbine Fire Team: * Cpl. Campbell - M1 Garand * Pvt. Marsh - M1 Garand Extras The Battle of Bloody Gulch After the capture of Carentan, the paratroopers lined up to the Southwest to stop a German counter-attack of the city. The official documents refer to the fight as "Hill 30" because of the topographical label that appears on the military maps in the area of the battle. Many of the soldiers who fought at Hill 30 later called the place "Bloody Gulch." The highlighted section of the map shows the hedgerow section where two squads of the 502nd PIR took positions against the German 17th Waffen SS and remnants of the 6th Fallschrimjager Regiment that led the counter-attack on Carentan. Just to the North of this section is a rail road track which marked the Northern flank of the battle of Bloody Gulch. The paratroopers chose to defend lines like this because the terrain offered them the opportunity for what the military strategists call a reverse-slope defense. At Bloody Gulch, the paratroopers were wildly outnumbered and were being hit with armor and heavy weapons from elite enemy units. Although the paratroopers lost many Brothers in Arms in the fight, the reverse-slope defense gave them enough of an advantage to hold their ground, saving Carentan the invasion. This photo, taken in 2004, shows the reverse slope incline of the Bloody gulch battlefield. Typically, the reverse slope is defended from bottom. In this photo, the paratroopers were set up on the right side at the bottom of the slope and the enemy came from the left side, over the crest of the slope. The reverse slope offered the paratroopers the ability to direct all their fire simultaneously on enemy units as they appeared one-by-one over the top of the hill. In this photo, Historical Director Colonel John Antal and Executive Producer Randy Pitchford stand in the exact location where the soldiers of the 502nd PIR fought. Behind them, through the hedgerow line, you can clearly see the slope of the hill from which the Germans attacked. The victory in the battle at Hill 30 (or Bloody Gulch) secured the town of Carentan and, therefore, secured the entire American bridgehead. West Point Military Academy Historical Director John Antal and Executive Producer Randy Pitchford pose with cadets at West Point Military Academy and copies of Brothers in Arms Road to Hill 30. The game, which features true history and combat challenges that requires the use of authentic fire and maneuver tactics, is being used in the West Point War Simulations Center as a training tool for cadets. Executive producer Randy Pitchford watches Brothers in Arms being played in the War Simulation Center of West Point. Pitchford describes the way weapons are modeled in the game to be natural and realistic when looking down the sights. The on-screen action mirrors his description. During his visit to West point Academy, Pitchford also was invited to attend a military history class. After the class, Pitchford said, "I'm extremely impressed by both the faculty and the cadets. They are intelligent, focused and committed and I'm glad they're on our side!" Historical Director Colonel John Antal, himself an alumni of West Point Academy, visits with Brig. General Mike Scaperotti, the Commandant of the institution. As the Gearbox visit to West Point Academy draws to a close, Executive Producer Randy Pitchford pauses at a statue of General Patton who graduated the Academy and led US Armies through several US campaigns of WWII. Pitchford has been known to quote General Patton's lesson on tactics: "Hold 'em by the nose, then kick 'em in the ass!" The Panzerfaust The Panzerfaust ("Tank Fist") was a light, inexpensive, yet potent antitank weapon developed by Germany during WWII. The Panzerfaust gave an infantry soldier the ability to destroy tanks in close combat. The Germans began the development of the man-portable Panzerfaust antitank weapon after they captured an American M9A1 Bazooka in the African Campaign in 1943. The Paznerfaust was easy to use, and captured Panzerfasut weapons were often used by American, British and Russian soldiers against the Germans. The Panzerfaust 60 had a range of roughly 60 metres. Its warhead contained a shaped-charge that could destroy or damage Allied tanks and armored vehicles. EIB Level Design Department Earned in Blood Level Design Team Earned in Blood Level Design Team Earned in Blood Level Design Team Earned in Blood Level Design Team Gallery Bloody Gulch LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Trivia * 1st Time You got Campbell under Your Command,& Only Time You got Corrion under Your Command. * Red's Group in this Level are mostly Corporals(Red,Corrion,Paddock & Campbell.)with Friar & Marsh the only Privates. * This is the last time the Player as Red as a Corporal. Difference in the PS2 Version * Mac carries an M1A1 Carbine. * Hooper fires an M1A1 Carbine that fires like a Thompson. * Paddock,Corrion & Marsh each has a Carbine. * Campbell has a B.A.R. * Friar is Absent. * Everyone at Hill 30 who were killed still have their Names & Ranks flash up. ru:Кровавое_ущелье Category:Chapters Category:Earned in Blood Chapters